


one

by sweet_potatoq



Series: forest child [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer the Series
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, descendant of pan greek god of nature! king, dryad! ram, hahaha, i am big brain, king doesnt know about his lineage, ram hasnt spoken to anybody for a millennia, trees and flowers just vibin, yes a fic that king isnt the nymph/dryad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: king moves to a cottage near a big forest for his semester break, and explores the beautiful woods. he explores a bit until he meets an interesting but rude man.
Relationships: Ram/King
Series: forest child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	one

**Author's Note:**

> so pan is the greek god of wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, rustic music and impromptus, and companion of the nymphs. pan probs like a woman and that woman liked him back and BOOM baby and then many years later that pan's blood travelled all the way down to king HAHAHAH

King stopped his car in front of a small but cozy looking cottage surrounded by trees. Getting out of the car, he admired the place he’ll be staying in for a month and felt excited about discovering the wonder and beauty of the forest nearby. He grabbed his bags and scrambled inside his temporary home, having half a mind to take off his shoes by the door inside. A wide smile spread across his face as his eyes wandered all around the house. It was perfect.

\------------------------------------------------------

After unpacking his stuff yesterday and resting for the rest of the day, King walked out of the cottage, ready to have a little hike in the forest before going to a tiny store just a few kilometers from his home to buy food. Equipped with only his water bottle, he breathed in the fresh air and set out to enter through the arc of the trees.

As King was walking through the various plants, he was careful to not step on any of them. He let his hands brush against the rough bark of the trees, greeting each and every one of them.

“Hello, friends,” King said, crouching down to caress a soft, white wildflower swaying amongst the others prettily. He looked around, taking in how the sunlight was peaking through the thick leaves above him. “My name is King, I hope you don’t mind me coming every now and then to visit you.”

King closes his eyes, feeling a breeze gently blow-by and hearing the fauna of the forest. He could’ve sworn he heard someone say ‘ _welcome home, child_ ’, but dismissed it as his imagination. He stood up from where he was crouching, giving the flowers one last touch, before walking deeper into the forest.

After following the trail for about ten minutes, King heard the loud crashing of water. Excited, he jogged over to where the sound was and was bewildered at what he saw. It was a well-preserved waterfall with _so many_ plants encircling it, almost as if it was protecting it from harm. He laughed in disbelief and inched closer to the plunge, seeing how crystal clear it was.

“This is amazing!” King shouted, throwing his arms open at his sides, relishing in the cool mist from the waterfall. However, he felt a presence behind him, to which he tensed up and spun around. Against one of the thickest trees he has ever seen, a man sat there resting. The man was wearing a white, linen pants, with vines crisscrossing up his chest and ending around the pale neck. Slowly, King approached him, cowering down as he got closer. When he was right next to the man, he reached out and poked his cheek. The man’s eyes shot open and looked at him in alarm. King startled at the rich brown of his irises, making him stumble back onto his butt.

“Woah, I’m sorry, I wanted to make sure you were alive,” King said, raising his hands in defense. The man just stared at him for a moment, before relaxing back into the tree and closed the prettiest eyes King has seen. King studied the appearance of the man. He was well-built, a bit pale but not overly so; he had a sharp nose and thick eyebrows, which if King was being honest, was attractive to him.

King pouted and poked the man once more, but this time on his arm. He stopped, however, after seeing the intricate henna on the man’s bicep. Tracing it with his fingers, he marveled at the soft curves and sharp edges unconsciously. His eyes trailed up and saw yet another henna on the neck of the man.

“These are so cool, where’d you get them done? I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo, but I don’t have the courage to, plus I’m scared of needles,” King asked, his hand hovering over the neck henna. But before he could touch it, the man grabbed his wrist and pinned it down. He frowned at the man, slightly annoyed that he hadn't even opened his eyes. _Please open your pretty eyes_ , he vaguely thought to himself. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

The man remained unresponsive, which made King’s frown deeper. “What are you doing here? Are you here for a hike as well?” King tried to get the man to answer, but to no relief. “I just arrived yesterday! My parents rented the cottage nearby for my birthday. Where do you live?” Still no answer. “Well, that doesn’t matter, sorry for asking. Do you like hiking too? Do you want to hike together sometime? I’ll be here for a while and-”

“Will he ever stop talking?” The man said, not even bothering to lower his voice into a whisper. King scoffed, offended that his attempts at befriending the man were being insulted.

“Excuse me, that’s a bit rude, isn’t it?” King replied, feeling an incredulous laugh bubble up. The man whipped his head to stare at him as if he grew two heads. “I’ll have you know that my friends like my rambling! Yeah, it doesn’t matter to me that you want me to stop talking, I’ll stop talking!” He babbled on, his tone sounding _very_ upset despite saying he wasn’t.

“You can hear me?” The man said in surprise. King stood up abruptly, putting his hands on his hips in a scolding manner.

“What, do you think I’m deaf?” King said as his eyes followed the man’s movements to stand up wearily. _Does this guy think I’m gonna hurt him or something? I’m practically harmless!_ , King thought as he looked down on himself, seeing the only thing that could be used as a weapon was his water bottle that was hanging on his shoulder.

While King was distracted by his thoughts and his bottle, the man took the opportunity and ran into the woods. King reacted too late and was left alone by the waterfall, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

“What the hell…” King mumbled to himself, shaking his head before walking back to his cottage. He’s had enough for today, and he still has to get some groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the first part so wait for the next!
> 
> if theres something u dont like pls scream at me on tumblr @sweet-potatoq but pls be nice im sensitive u_u


End file.
